When You're Gone
by Center of the Galaxy
Summary: When Bruce and Diana are transported to the future, they learn that the Joker is causing chaos. They team up with the new Batman, but the Joker has kindnapped Diana and Dana! Can the two Batmans get over their relationship fears and save their loves?
1. He Loves Me Not

_**Author's Note:** Been dying to do a crossover for awhile. I tried to portray Bruce correctly, but it may take me a few chapters to get used to it . . . please bear with me! As always, R&R!_

"Oh Hera, help me." I mumbled, looking towards the sky. The black sky of Gotham City was twinkling tonight with stars. It was funny how everything was so peaceful above, but below the Gates of the Underworld itself was opening. I surveyed the city from the roof I was up on. Below, I saw two robbers running away screaming. I smiled. Bruce had gotten to them like he had done with every other criminal that had ever threatened his city. Tonight was no different, except for me. I was becoming a disgrace to my sisters. I was doing one the worst things that an Amazon could do.

I was falling in love.

I could hear everyone's voice at home, full of anger. My mother would disown me—again. I would lose the crown. I would lose my sisters' trust. Everything that my brain screamed was wrong, my heart screamed was right. I was at war with myself.

I looked up again, combing the stars for some sign. I felt so lost. At home, everything was so simple and here . . . everything wasn't. Here, I was going against everything that I had been taught from since birth. "Hera, give me the strength to figure this all out." I glanced up at the stars again. No response. I didn't expect one—the Gods rarely interfered—but it would've been nice to get something reassuring.

"What are you looking at, Princess?" I gasped and turned around.

"Batman, you startled me." He didn't reply; typical of him. "Did your mission succeed?"

"Joker is nowhere to be found." He muttered. "He'll show himself eventually." I sat down on the cement overhang of the roof and looked down. We had come to Gotham after Batman found out that Joker had escaped from Arkham for the what? Thousandth time? It seemed to me that Arkham needed to get a new security system.

"Yes, he always does, doesn't he?" I asked.

Again, no response.

I said another prayer in my head and then a thought appeared in my head. We had both been here before. "You know," I started. "We never got to finish our conversation."

"What conversation?" He asked. I suppressed a frown. Of course he didn't remember. It always seemed like he played dub about everything romantic that had happened between us.

"The one about us—dating." I managed to say. Bruce smirked.

"Really?" He asked, intrigued. "And what did we say?" I felt heat rise to my cheeks.

"Forget it." I muttered, standing up. Honestly, Bruce could be so frustrating! I felt a beep in my comlink and blessed whoever it was. "Wonder Woman."

"_Diana, how's the patrol going?" _It was Shayera. I smiled.

"Better, now that you called." I heard her laugh.

"_Batman is not being the nicest guy ever?_"

"How'd you know?" I asked. I laughed, but stifled it quickly as Bruce glared.

"_He's glaring?"_

"Yes." I answered. Shayera sighed.

"_Diana, use some of that Amazon spirit and force him to admit his feelings!" _

"Do you think that would work?" I asked, full of hope.

"_Honestly? No. But, I do know that he shares your feelings of affection. Don't give up just yet, ok?" _

"Easier said than done." I muttered. "Bye Shayera." I clicked it off and returned to Bruce.

"What did she want?" He asked, huskily.

"To check up on me." I met his eyes, but looked away. This could not go on any longer. This tension between us was unbearable and was starting to interfere with my work. "Bruce, I need to talk to you about something." He said nothing, which I took as go ahead. "Look, Bruce, I—,"

"It would never work out between us, Diana." He interrupted softly. "If my enemies found out that I had—,"

"What do you think I am, Bruce?!" I interjected angrily. "Some little, defenseless girl? I am an Amazon and stronger than you. You're enemies wouldn't be able to lay one finger on me!" I walked closer to him.

"Diana, we couldn't—,"

"Shh." I whispered, placing two of my fingers on his lips. I saw that he was doing all in his power to avoid my gaze. "Look at me, Bruce." I gently put my hand on his cheek and forced him to meet my gaze. "I'm in love with you." After a few seconds, Bruce pushed me away.

"No, Diana." He said forcefully. "We can't be together." I felt pain enter my heart that was worse than any other pain I had experienced.

"W-why not?" I mumbled, feeling tears sprung to my eyes.

"Because I don't love you." The words cut in like knives to my heart.

"You don't mean that." I protested. "Bruce, you can't—!"

"Princess, it would be best if you leave now." His tone was cold and detached. I pulled in a couple of breaths and shakily walked away from him.

"One for—," I stopped. I couldn't go back and let everyone see me like this. I needed a good flight to calm myself down.

Mother had been right. There was nothing but pain on Man's world. Nothing but corruption and war. Why did I even bother with it? I should go home and repent to my mother and beg for her forgiveness. She had been right. I wiped tears away from my eyes and beeped my comlink.

"_Shayera._" Her voice sounded so comforting that I just started sobbing. "_Diana? What's wrong?"_

"He doesn't love me, Shayera. We were wrong." Here I was, an Amazon, and I was blubbering like a little girl!

"_I'll come get you. Just stay put, ok?" _I somehow managed to say 'yes.' and she hung up. Bruce's words echoed in my head causing new pain each time they were replayed.

_I don't love you,_ he had said. Was that true? Had I imagined the chemistry that was between us?

I stopped in the middle of the air and looked back at the City of Gotham.

The City of Eternal pain for me.

Let it all burn, I thought.

Just let it all burn.

_**Author's Note:** Well? Y'all know what to do ;)_


	2. Nothing

_**Author's Note: **I know, I know, it's short, but it's better than nothing, right? Next chapter will be much longer, I promise!_

Shayera picked me up in about 10 minutes—not that I cared. I was starting to feel a huge cold space cover my heart. My tears had stopped, thank Hera. I didn't want to seem like some pathetic, weak woman. I was an Amazon and I would act like one.

"Do you want to tell me what happened, Diana?" Shayera's voice was soothing and she gently helped me sit down in one of the empty conference rooms in the Watchtower.

"I told him how I felt," I said steadily. "And he said he didn't love me." I felt a sharp pain jab me as I repeated his words. I could see the whole scene again, replaying forever in my mind. Shayera patted my back and I saw her face contort in anger.

"I can't believe him!" She yelled. "I've seen the way he looks at you; he's in denial, Diana!" I sighed, my energy all gone.

"No, Shayera, I think I was wrong." My body felt strangely cold and empty. I shivered and Shayera grabbed me a blanket.

"Diana, I don't know who he thinks he is, but he'll pay for this!" She pounded her fists on the table, snapping it in half. She didn't seem to notice though since she kept going on her rampage. I stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"No." I said simply.

"No?" She asked, shock crossing her face.

"I—I just can't deal with it, right now, ok?" I felt pain starting to overcome me. "I'm going to go to bed."

"Sure, Diana, you do that." Shayera smiled. "I'll cover you here."

"Thanks, Shayera." It took all of my energy to smile. She must've noticed because she helped me towards my room.

"Don't worry," She was grinning. "Everything's always better in the morning." She left and shut the door behind her.

The thing is, not everything is better in the morning.

I doubted that anything would feel right for a long time.

I pulled my sheets over my head and prayed for sleep to come.

_**Author's Note: **Time for reviews . . . _


	3. Fate

_**Author's Note: **Wow, I leave you guys a short chapter and get tons of reviews . . . hmm. . . Just kidding, I promise to upload longer chapters from now on. So, this chapter takes place in Bruce's head which was very hard for me to write since I'm used to writing as girls, but I hope you will enjoy my version of Bruce all the same and if not, please bear with me as I get used to writing as him. So, Syntyche (means common fate btw) is an originalcharacter, but also is a condensed version of the Greek fates. I hope you guys will enjoy her! Ok, enjoy. _

I watched as Diana left and felt my heart burst with pain. A voice in my head screamed that what I was doing was wrong, that I couldn't lie about my feelings forever, but, I silenced it. I was Batman first—Gotham was the only love I could afford in my life. Diana would . . . just have to move on.

"You know Bruce; you just aren't good at hiding your emotions." I recognized the voice immediately.

"Syntyche," I sighed, turning around. She was sitting exactly where Diana was sitting. Her blue eyes sparkled as she overlooked the city. Her golden hair was piled up on her head and she was wearing traditional Greek clothes. Syntyche wasn't normal—no, she wasn't even human. Syntyche was a fate. She was the being who determined everyone's fate from birth and whom I had met numerous times when she came to visit Diana. She seemed to like helping me out.

"You don't seem happy to see me Bruce," She muttered, frowning.

Truth was, I wasn't in the mood for one of her famous lectures. While I did appreciate her help, Syntyche had a keen interest on getting me and Diana together.

"It's Batman," I said gruffly.

"Oh yeah, they're could be some villains hiding on this rooftop." She said sarcastically.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, getting annoyed with her. Syntyche walked away from the ledge and over to me.

"Why'd you do that to Diana?" Her eyes were full of disbelief and concern. "You know as much as I that you love the Princess. Why won't you speak to her about it?" She placed a hand on my shoulder which I promptly removed.

"Syntyche, it's none of your business." I started to walk away, but she caught me. Syntyche was a mythical being and was blessed with powers. She was one of the full people who could actually trap me.

"Of course it's my business, I am a fate. The determiner of destiny. The only one who knows—,"

"My fate, I know." I replied, exhausted. "Syntyche, my fate is something I make, not something you control. Diana may believe in your powers, but I don't." Hurt crossed her face. Syntyche's powers did not work on non-believers. I knew I just erased my fate from her mind. I suppose I should've felt a little bad, but the girl had been asking for it. I looked away from her face.

"It's gone," Syntyche murmured sadly. "You really wish for me not to interfere?" I met her eyes and saw tears forming in them. Syntyche sometimes reminded me of a little child that always needed to be taken care of—not some Goddess.

"I believe that our fate is something we make ourselves." Syntyche nodded, trying to hide her pain.

"True, you create your own fate, but in the end, it all leads to the same ending. The ending I have seen many times, Bruce. The one you keep running from!" I didn't flinch which must've just made her madder. "Why are you mortals so infuriating!? Must you all believe that you can do everything yourselves? Well, news flash, you can't!"

"Syntyche—,"

"No, by Hera, it makes me mad!" She began to pace back and forth on the rooftop. "Bruce, I have seen your fate and it lies with Diana! Stop running away from that, you coward!"

Coward? That's something I never thought Batman would be called. I chuckled.

"Syntyche, go back to your little island and tell your fortunes there."

"Fortunes?" Her face was full of shock. "I'll tell you a fortune, Batman!" I felt darkness surround us. "Here's a fortune for you, Bruce! Diana, Princess of Themyscira, will die and there will be nothing you can do to stop it, mortal! That is her fate!" Syntyche's voice faded away as did the dark. The words 'Diana will die' rang in my ear. My heart stopped beating and was I breaking into a cold sweat.

Crud.

What had I just done?

I decided that Gotham would have to wait and I rushed off to the Watchtower. Somehow, in the course of one night, I had managed to break Diana's heart and sentence her to death at the same time.

The words kept pounding in my head, urging me to go faster. If Diana were to die, I would too. There would be nothing left, but the Batman. Bruce Wayne would be gone forever.

Never to return.

_**Author's Note: **You know what they say, a tons of reviews means more chapters for you._


	4. Back to the Future

_**Author's Note:** Finally, I got this up here. I must've rewritten this chapter 5 billion times before I felt happy with it. I hope you all are happy with it too! Enjoy!_

It's hard to focus when you know that someone's life hangs in the balance. And it just wasn't anyone's life, but Diana's.

The words:

_Why?_

_Your Fault._

Kept appearing in my head.

Why did this happen to Diana? Did I bring this upon her?

I pushed the thoughts away and quickly tapped my headpiece.

"Batman for immediate transport."

"_Um, you may not want to do that, Bats."_ Wally's voice came through.

"Now, Wally!" I hissed sharply.

"_Kay, but don't say I didn't warn you."_ He sighed and in a few seconds I was standing where he was. I scanned the area for anything that seemed out of place. Nothing jumped out at me. Wally shifted uncomfortably.

"What is it?" I asked, quickly.

"Um, you do know that Shayera is furious with you, right?" I didn't say anything; he went on. "Well, she is and frankly, I don't blame her." He walked towards the door. "Why would you do that to Diana?" He waited for a reply, but I gave none. He sighed and walked away. I headed to Diana's room and was about to knock on the door when Shayera pushed me back.

"No." She said simply. "I will not allow you to hurt her anymore." I considered pushing her aside, but Shayera would kill me in a few seconds.

"Listen, Shayera." I said, bottling up all my fears and my anger. "She's in danger."

"Yeah, in danger of her heart breaking for a second time if she sees you!" Shayera retorted.

"You know Syntyche?" I asked, going for another route.

"The Goddess that visits Diana?" She folded her arms across her chest. "Yeah, so?"

"She said Diana was going to die and that I would be powerless to stop it." I paused, letting the info sink in. "The door, Shayera." She nodded and unlocked Diana's door.

"Diana," She whispered, gently shaking her. "You have to wake up." I stepped into the dark room and instantly regretted it. Even while she was asleep, Diana looked radiant. To think that I hurt such a perfect Goddess on Earth was terrible. But did I stop at breaking her heart? Nope. I had to sentence her to death too. "Diana?" Shayera's voice was beginning to become tinged with fear. I quickly made my way over and pressed two of my fingers onto her neck and waited for a pulse.

The seconds seemed like an eternity.

But, it finally came. I nodded to Shayera who sighed in relief. Diana woke up at that moment.

"Hera, who is it?" She mumbled. I took this as my que to leave and headed out the door. Shayera stopped me.

"You tell her; I refuse." She took a few steps down the hall. "I'll get the others." I sighed and went back into Diana's room. She was sitting up, rubbing her eyes. I looked at the ground because I knew if I saw her eyes, I might kiss her right there.

There was an awkward moment.

"So?" Diana finally asked. "What is going on?"

"Diana, I—,"

I was cut off by a blinding white light. The floor beneath was seemed to open up and we fell down, plummeting into the blinding light.

I felt pain as I slammed into another floor. I pushed myself off the ground and looked at Diana, who was rubbing her head. I looked around and noticed that we were in the Batcave, but it was different.

"Um, Terry?" Came a girl's voice. "I think you might've overdone it." A teenage girl with black hair and a blue dress stepped from the shadows. "I know this must be confusing, but welcome to the future." She smiled. "I'm Dana Tan." She held her hand to be shook, but neither Diana nor I shook it. I mildly remembered this place from my memories. Diana, John, and I had travelled to the future once before, but he and I were the only ones who remembered it.

The new Batman came out of the shadows and took his place by Dana's side. His mask was off and I could see that he was pretty young, 16 or 17?

"I suppose I've got some explaining to do." He sighed. "Let's talk upstairs." He headed up the stairs, Dana close at his heels. I turned to Diana to help her up, but she was already walking towards the stairs.

Great. She was mad at me.

This was going to be a fun day.

_**Author's Note: **Well? Liked it? Review and tell me!_


	5. Explanations

_**Author's Note: **Yay! I'm back and I finally put this up here! Sorry for the wait!_

Anger didn't cover how I felt right now; sitting next to Bruce in what looked to be a run-down version of his house. The Pit of Tarterus didn't have enough flames to even feel one tenth of the rage I was feeling. I had run up the stairs to prevent him from talking to me alone. Oh Hera, I prayed, give me the strength to prevent killing him right now.

"So," The scared Dana girl started. "I suppose we should start with where you exactly are." She turned to the young boy sitting next to her. "Terry?"

"Do either of you remember the last time you were?" The last time I was here? I hadn't ever travelled to the future before. Was the boy insane?

"I remember, but Diana has no recollection of it."

"It's Wonder Woman," I snapped. "And he's right, I have no idea where I am."

"Okay then, I'm Terry McGuiness and you're in Gotham in the year 2039." He looked around uneasily. "I am the Batman of era and you're in Wayne Manor."

"Ok," I began. "Then, where's Bruce?" I looked around for him. Could it be possible that he was . . . I couldn't bring myself to say it." Terry looked pained and Dana squeezed his hand. They were obviously together. I felt a twinge of jealously. I wished that Bruce and I could be like this Batman and his girlfriend.

"You're getting ahead of me." Terry replied. "Let me start at the beginning." He looked to Dana who nodded her head slowly, urging him on. "About a week ago, the Joker of your time suddenly appeared here."

"That would explain why he vanished from Arkham." I concluded.

"Yes," Terry agreed. "Anyway, he was causing havoc and recruiting gangs of teens called Jokerz to be his minions."

"Teens?" I asked, astonished.

"Yes," Dana answered. "But, these teens aren't bad, just down on their luck." She met my gaze and smiled. "They just need some help."

"I suppose," I mumbled.

"I tried to stop him, numerous times, but he was always one step in front of me. You," He pointed to Batman. "knew him better than I did and tried to help me, but in the end—,"

"Yes?" Batman asked.

"You were captured while I was out patrolling." I noticed that Dana had bruises on her arms and a cut on her forehead.

"Were you attacked too, Dana?" I asked. She looked at the ground, embarrassed.

"I tried to stop the Joker from taking Mr. Wayne." She looked back up. "I failed." She looked like she might cry. This poor child who seemed to be caught in a situation she didn't know how to re-act in. I stood up and pulled her into a hug.

"It's not your fault," I whispered. Dana started to sob.

"I should've stopped him!" She sobbed and I just told her it was ok until she finally calmed down. "Oh-I-I'm s-sorry, that was uncalled for." She sat down quickly and I smiled.

"It's alright, I really don't mind." I sat back down too.

"Continue." Bruce said quickly. Terry nodded.

"So, I figured if I couldn't stop Joker and Bruce was gone, you were the only option."

"Though," Dana started. "I'm not sure how Wonder Woman got here. Were you two close to each other when the teleport happened?" I blushed and Bruce coughed. "I see."

"What?" Terry asked her.

"Nothing." She replied quickly.

"What about the consequences of this?" Batman asked. "You could screw up this whole future!"

"The Joker already screwed it up when he came here!" Terry snapped. "There was no other option, I had to do this!"

"Will you help us?" Dana asked softly.

"Of course we will." I jumped in. I didn't care what Bruce thought, but these people needed our help and that was exactly what I was going to give them.

Whether Bruce liked it or not!

_**Author's Note: **Reviews=Happy author=chapters!_


	6. Diana's Smile

_**Author's Note: **Hmm . . . what to say? Once again, thanks to all my reviewers and I'm kinda surprised we made it this far. I hope y'all will stick with my till' the end. Now, enjoy!_

Yep, Diana was mad at me. She had corrected me on her name and that was when it hit me that she was furious with me. Did I blame her? No, not really, but she didn't have to make it so painfully obvious that she was mad in front of Dana and Terry? That Dana girl seemed to know something was going on between us, but Terry didn't.

I sighed. Things were complicated enough in our time and now with the Joker on the loose—I didn't even want to think about what was going to happen. I could only focus on the here and now. I didn't even the notice the phone ring—I was that lost in thought. Dana got up and answered it.

"Wayne Manor." I noticed her face turn pale. Her breath became shaky as the person on the phone continued to speak.

"Dana?" Terry asked, getting up and going over to her. "Who is it?" Dana didn't answer, but handed the phone over to Terry. He quickly put it to his ear and scowled. I knew then who it was.

The Joker.

That name was one of the few that could cause the blood to stir in my veins. God, he made me mad. Crazy, too, but I had learned to take those emotions and use them against my opponents.

"What did you say to her, Joker?" Terry growled. I could hear his laughter ringing in my ears and I had to look away from Terry. "Tell me!" I noticed Dana wiping silent tears from her cheeks. Diana stood up and snatched the phone away from Terry.

"Tell me Joker, or by Hera—," She gasped and then slammed the phone down. "Dana?" Dana looked up, fear in her eyes. "You will be fine."

"What just happened?" Terry asked, putting an arm around his girlfriend's shoulder. "Someone tell me!"

"The Joker threatened you, didn't he?" I asked. Dana first looked shocked and then nodded. Terry met my gaze.

"You've seen this look before." It wasn't a question, but a statement. I nodded.

"Yes, with all of Joker's victims."

"Will he—," Dana wiped more tears away. "Get me?"

"Of course not," Diana soothed. "We will protect you, Dana. You have nothing to fear." And then, Diana's true superpower came into play. She walked over to Dana, knelt down to meet her gaze, and smiled. It always amazed me how one simple smile could change everything. The threat was there and the chances of keeping Dana safe were slim, yet when Diana smiled she seemed to take that out of your mind. Dana smiled backed, obviously comforted by Diana's words and smile. And so, Diana's power had worked again. Dana believed that the threat was nothing to worry about when I knew that it was still there, lurking in the dark. Terry met my gaze again and I stood up.

"Show me what info you've got on him here." Diana glared at me. She obviously didn't like me ordering the kid around, but what did she expect? For me to say please? Terry whispered something in Dana's ear and she hugged him; I looked away. I couldn't take this touchy-feeling thing much longer. I got the point that they were together, but I also knew that it wouldn't last. Love never lasts for the Batman. I knew that firsthand. Still, if he could do it . . . no. I had to keep these thoughts out of my head.

I was alone.

I would always be alone.

These were facts that I had to acknowledge. There was no denying them, no trying to defy them. This was my life and I would just have to deal with it. I looked at Diana and felt my heart pound.

And for a second, just one second, I wished—

That I could forget her.

That I could forget the way I was longing to hold her in my arms and the way that she made me feel whole and not alone. With her, I felt like I had a place, that I had a reason to fight and because I knew that I would never have her I thought it would be easier to just forget. But, there were also a lot of other things I wished I could forget.

And fate had refused them all.

"You ready?" Terry asked; I nodded. He led the way and I followed. Maybe some work would help me bury my feelings.

Just like all those times before.

_**Author's Note: **Reviews make the world go round and make chapters come on faster!_


	7. Envy

_**Author's Note: **Good Morning, everyone! I got up bright and early just to write for y'all. (Looks around) Hello? Okay, fine. I have't updated in awhile and I would be sorry **if **I __got more reviews. But, only Danger13 (who is amazing since he/she wrote a review and I hope continues to review and make me really happy) wrote one. C'mon guys! I know more than one of you read this story. I don't know where y'all went between chapters 6 and 7 but please, **please**, **PLEASE**, review! Ok, that's enough of that. There's reference to Her Love when Dana talks about howe she found out Terry's secret which is a Batman Beyond Story that I'm writing. If you like Batman Beyond please check that out. Please enjoy (if there's anyone left reading this) this chapter. Oh! And please vote on the poll on my homepage. Thanks!_

Bruce walked off with Terry and I was left with Dana. The poor girl seemed like she had taken too much already and now with a threat on her head from the Joker—I prayed that Hera would bring her some relief. Or at least, offer her some comfort. She had Terry—a young man who I could tell loved Dana dearly. Aphrodite had smiled on both of them and I was happy.

But, why couldn't she smile on me? Must I always be a warrior and a princess before an actual woman? Could I—didn't I deserve something for fighting for so long and always sacrificing things for others? Couldn't Bruce and I—

I turned the thought away and instantly begged the Goddesses for forgiveness. What was meant to happen would happen. . . I hoped.

"Wonder Woman?" Dana's shaky voice brought me back to reality. She had wrapped her arms around her and rocked herself gently backed and forth.

"It's Diana," I told her gently, a smile gracing my face.

"Diana," She repeated. "I read all about you in the holo-books. "

"Holo-books?" I asked. Dana laughed at my confused expression.

"Your equivalent would be a text book." I felt my eyes widen.

"I'm in a textbook?" Dana chuckled again.

"Yes—at least—what's known about you is." She got up. "I never imagined I'd meet you—or Mr. Wayne when he was younger." She met my gaze. "To tell you the truth, it's all very disorienting." I nodded in agreement.

"Yes, I can see your point." Dana got up and went over to a mirror in the hallway. I followed after, partly because I didn't want to leave the girl alone and partly because I had no idea where to go. I had never been to Wayne Manor—well, except for the time where we were all undercover, but that was a long time ago.

"So, you're in the Justice League?" Dana asked, putting her black hair up into a ponytail.

"Yes," I answered, watching as she just put the hair band close to her hair, pressed a button, and then her hair was done perfectly. "How'd you—?" Dana grinned.

"One of the modern things we have here." Dana then walked over to where she had been sitting and pulled out her make-up bag. "You know Terry's in the Justice League."

"Really?" I asked, but I was actually more interested in what her make-up bag was going to do.

"Yep," Dana replied. "Though he prefers to work alone most of the time."

"Just like Bruce." I muttered.

"Yep," Dana answered again, grabbing her brush and putting her make-up back on.

"So, you know about Terry's secret?" I asked, curiously. "Did he tell you?" Dana chuckled darkly.

"No,"

"But, then how'd you—?"

"Mr. Wayne told me." Bruce told her? Bruce never reveals secrets. That didn't make any sense. Why would he tell Dana? Dana saw my shocked expression.

"Six months ago, Terry got in some trouble. His body was under someone else's control." She thought about this and I could tell she didn't like remembering this. "Mr. Wayne told me so I could go save Terry. End of story." She finished her make-up.

"I'm sorry; I didn't mean to bring up painful memories." I apologized.

"No," Dana replied. "It's good that I can think about this and know that I moved on."

"Do you still worry?"

"Constantly." Dana answered with a grin. "But, Terry's a big boy. He can handle himself."

"You trust him." I surmised.

"With my life." Dana answered, finishing her make-up. "Well?" She looked radiant. I smiled. The Goddesses had smiled on this child.

"Radiant."  
"Thanks." She replied. "Now, do you want a tour?" I looked to where Bruce and Terry went.

"Oh," She mumbled, looking over there. "You don't want to go in there."

"Why not?" I asked, perplexed.

"Those two can't stand each other. They'll be yelling at each other in about five minutes."

"Really?"

"Yes." Dana walked over towards the long hallway and I followed her. "Sometimes, I think those two are related." I couldn't help, but laugh. Bruce having children—that was ridiculous!

"I'm sorry," I said in-between laughs. "It's just so ridiculous."

"I know." Dana opened the door to outside. "Would you like a tour of the gardens?"

"Gardens?"

"Yes," Dana replied. "I started them about 6 months ago and I tend to them every day after school."

"I'd love too."

"Cool!" She exclaimed and we both walked outside.

And for a second—one brief second—I wished I was her. She had the boy and she supported him. He didn't run away from her, like Bruce did to me. He loved her and she loved him.

I turned the thought away and begged for forgiveness again.

I had to stop thinking of Bruce. He had made his feelings quite clear.

I just had to stop.

Just stop.

_**Author's Note: **(Author has left a recorded message. Playing recorded message.) P-L-E-A-S-E REVIEW!!!! AND VOTE!! I begging you! (End of recorded message. This message will self-destruct if you don't reivew/vote in 5 . . .4 . . 3 . . 2 . . . 1 . . .)_


	8. Remembrance

**_Author's Note: _**_Hey y'all, I'm back from my vacation and I'm updating! YAY! Firstly, welcome new reviewers! And secondly, I hope you enjoy this relatively short chapter. Next chapter will be up very soon after I let the drama sink in. Enjoy!_

The cave was exactly the same as it was in the past—give or take a few machines or two. But what did I expect of myself? To find the cave completely redecorated?

No.

I would change a lot of things in my life, but never this.

Never the cave.

The cave where everything started so many years ago.

I could recall that day so distinctively where I had made up my mind about defending Gotham. Alfred and I had gone down the elevator and found the cave. Bats were already flying in it which let me know that this was the place I was meant to set up my base of operations.

_"Master Wayne,"_ Alfred yelled over the roar of the waterfall. _"Are you sure that you want to do this?"_

_"Do what, Alfred?"_ I had asked while I surveyed the cave.

_"This, sir."_ He gestured to the cave. _"Become a vigilante and hide out in a cave."_

_"Alfred, I won't be a vigilante, but a sy—"_

_"A symbol, sir." _Alfred finished. _"Yes, I know."_

_"And I won't be hiding out in a cave. This will be where the Batman will be heading his operations."_

_"I see, sir, but why a cave?"_ He had seemed squeamish of the bats and even now the image could make me smile.

_"It's out of reach, Alfred, and people are afraid of them. They'll avoid caves at all costs, especially ones with bats in them." _As if on cue, a bat had flapped its wings and flown right above Alfred's head. He had cursed and dropped his umbrella while I had laughed uncontrollably.

_"Alfred, you don't have to worry about me. I know what I'm doing."_

_"Worried about you, sir?"_ He had asked, incredulously_. "Sir, I'm only concerned about myself and how many times I'm going to have to be down here!"_ Once again, I had laughed. _"Very well, sir, I'm going back upstairs and I shall make us some coffee."_

_"Thanks, Alfred, I appreciate it." _

_"You better,"_ He had purposely muttered loudly.

Another smile.

And now, here I was, trapped in a nightmare.

Diana's impending doom was making it hard to focus on finding the Joker.

"Are you alright?" Terry's voice snapped me out of my reminiscence.

"Yeah, fine." I replied. "Now, show me what you got." Terry nodded and went to the huge computer screen and tapped a few buttons to get a video on the screen.

"This was taken two days ago." He hit the play button and I saw the Joker spring to life. He was grinning as usual and was ordering other kids that looked like him, to do his dirty work.

"Those are the Jokerz." It wasn't a question, but a statement.

"Yeah," Terry agreed. "Most of them are easy to deal with, but a few of the upper level one have sophisticated weapons."

"Now that the Joker's in charge, even the weak ones will be harder to deal with. Expect a lot more weapons." Terry nodded. "Also, we'll have to be careful of falling into traps. The Joker enjoys manipulating people. Are you a quick thinker?"

"Of course," Terry replied. "Anything else?"

There was a huge tremor that shook the mansion.

"What was—?" I tried to ask.

And then, I heard the worst thing ever.

Diana's scream.

_**Author's Note: **Review and you won't have to wait very long!_


	9. For Now

_**Author's Note: **Now, the drama begins . . ._

The gardens were breathtakingly beautiful. I had never seen such a beautiful garden since I was home.

"Oh Dana," I muttered. "This is absolutely gorgeous!" The garden was filled with flowers of all types—roses, amaryllises, daisies, carnations, and many other types. The flowers were of all different colors and seemed to light up the dreary space they were placed into. I wished that Bruce had something like this back in the past.

"Thanks," Dana replied, beaming. "I planted them all myself." I walked over to a ruby red rose and felt the silky petals with my finger. That was one of the things I missed most about home—the flowers. Here, the flowers were dead or wilted; but, at home, they were alive and vibrant. Dana certainly had captured that fact.

"Just stunning," I whispered.

"Hey, Diana?"

"Hmm?" I asked, still staring at the rose.

"You like Mr. Wayne don't you?"

I froze.

How could a young girl see my feelings? Was I really that transparent? I moved a strand of hair out of my face which was something I did when I was nervous. Dana must've noticed.

"Look, you're not obvious, but I just saw the way you were looking at him. I'm sorry if you think it's none of my business, but . . ."

"No," I cut her off. "It's okay." We were both girls which therefore made us sisters and the truth was, I was getting really attached to Dana. She looked weak and fragile on the outside, but I could sense that she was very strong underneath. "Yes, I'm in love with him."

A moment passed and I was worried that she was going to burst out laughing at me.

"But, you're not with him?" She simply asked.

"No," I sighed. She guided me to a pair of garden chairs and I sat down.

"Let me guess, he gave you the whole 'I can't be with you because of my enemies thing, right?" I looked up into her eyes and saw that Terry had given her that too. She and I were alike in more ways than one.

"Yes, but when that didn't work, he said he didn't love me." She nodded and listened as I explained what had happen on that night in Gotham.

"Diana, you just have to be persistent." Dana replied. "You're an amazing woman and Mr. Wayne has to know that. He must've just said that to try to push you away."

"Terry did the same thing with you?" I inquired. A far-off look came into her hazel eyes and I could tell she was reliving some painful memories.

"Terry was . . . well, he was determined to keep me safe." That was all she said on that matter.

"But, you and he are together, aren't you?"

"Well . . ." She looked down and avoided my gaze. "Yes for now."

"For now?" I echoed.

"Now, I'm safe, but in a few days he'll change his mind and break up with me." I saw sadness creep into her eyes. "Terry and I belong together. I know that, but Terry hasn't realized that yet. I know he loves me, but he does so with walls up. He's afraid that me being with him will be the end of me."

So, the girl that I had been so envious of didn't really have a perfect love life. I felt instantly bad of being so cruel to her in my head. But, I also felt relieved. It was a relief to know that another girl was having the same problems I was.

"Well, Dana, we'll just both have to hang in there." Dana smiled and got up. "I'll go get us something to drink." She stood up and the ground began to shake. The ground opened up under Dana and she fell down.

A scream slipped through my lips as I grabbed her hand and flew her up and placed her on the ground. She had hit her head going down and was bleeding heavily.

"Dana, open your eyes!" I shouted as I took her jacket off of her and used it to try to stop the blood flow.

And that's when I heard the laugh. I knew it was him even before I saw him. The teens called Jokerz surrounded us.

"And now the fun begins." He said in that horrible voice of his.

The Joker was here.

And he was out for revenge.

_**Author's Note: **The Joker finally makes his appearance! Well, what cha' think? _


	10. Just Me and You

_**Author's Note: **__Hello, everyone! We're finally picking up story-wise. I hope it was worth the wait! This is my first time writing as Joker so please go easy on me there. I'll improve in later chapters though, I promise. Thanks to everyone for reading up to chapter 10! I hope you'll continue to follow this story for a long time! Kay, enjoy!_

We didn't wait for another scream to come. Terry and I sprinted out of the cave and towards the main hall, but Diana and Dana were nowhere to be seen.

"Dana, open your eyes!" It was Diana's voice. I turned to Terry who had suited up and pointed towards an open door. He nodded and we both ran outside.

That's when we saw them—the Jokerz. They were surrounding Dana and Diana.

"How do you want to handle?" Terry asked, quietly. I must've taught him well because he was hiding all his fear well, just like I was.

"We wait." I decided. "Di—Wonder Woman," I corrected myself. "Can handle herself. We have to trust her judgment." Terry nodded in agreement and we waited for her to do something. We tried to see Dana too, but Diana and the Jokerz were obscuring her from view. I know that was killing, but he hid it well.

Then, I froze as I heard his laugh.

"Joker," I growled. Beside me, Terry stiffened. He obviously didn't like the fact that we were outnumbered and his girlfriend was caught in the middle of this. Served him right for getting her involved. After all, situations like this were exactly what I wanted to avoid with Diana. That's why I was determined to keep her away—I had to protect her.

"And now the fun begins," Joker said, laughing. "But what a surprise to see the ever beautiful Wonder Woman here!" He smirked. "And what's wrong with that girl in your arms?" I saw Terry turn his hands into fists. "Oh, poor Dana. She seems to have fallen and hit her head! What a shame!"

"Like you didn't already know that, Joker." Diana hissed, standing up with Dana in her arm. I heard Terry stop breathing for a second. Dana was in bad shape. She was unconscious and bleeding heavily from her head. Diana was holding Dana in one arm and pushing a sweat jacket on the wound to try to stop the bleeding. "What do you want?"

"Well, I came for Dana, but getting you is an unexpected treat!" The Jokerz closed in on her and Terry began to stand up. I pulled him down instantly.

"We wait," I ordered fiercely.

"If we wait any longer," Terry protested. "Wonder Woman and Dana are dead!" He got up and I realized that he was going to expose us either way. I would have to go along with him.

"First, take out the Jokerz." I told Terry. "Then, you get Dana out of here."

"You and Wonder Woman—?" He started.

"Will handle Joker." I finished. "Now, go!" He nodded and quickly threw a high-tech batarang that knocked out half of the Jokerz. Terry then jumped out and was surrounded by the others.

"Hey guys, miss me?" He joked.

"Well, well, if it isn't the newbie?" Joker greeted. "I was wondering when you were going to show up."

"Why, Joker?" He asked. "Were you afraid that I wasn't going to come and teach you a lesson?" Joker laughed sinisterly.

"Oh no," He replied. "I was worried that I wasn't going to be able to kick your sorry butt all over again." He pulled out some marbles and threw them at Terry. Terry quickly jumped up as the marbles exploded on the ground. Joker was prepared since he pulled out a jack-in-the-box and threw it at Terry. It exploded and Terry was sent flying into a wall.

I decided to intervene. Pulling out my own batarang, I shot the Jokerz down. Joker grinned and I knew that he had something up his sleeves. I jumped over to where Diana was holding Dana.

"Get out of here." I commanded. For once, Diana didn't argue and ran off with Dana.

"So Bats, we meet again." Joker began to laugh hysterically. "I was worried that you weren't going to show."

"Joker, you're coming back with me." I said as calmly as I could. Blind rage wouldn't help Terry, Diana, or Dana now. I had to focus and control my anger and use its power against Joker.

"On the contrary, Bats, I've got big plans to fulfill here first." He snapped his fingers and Harley cart-wheeled in.

"Hey Mistah J!" She greeted.

"Harley, be a doll and go round up Wonder Woman and that Dana kid." Harley nodded.

"Ya got it, Mistah J!" She danced away and I tried to go after her, but Joker blocked me.

"Guess it's just you and me, isn't Bats?" He asked; I didn't reply. "C'mon, Batsy, by the end of this you'll be smiling!"

And that's when he charged.

_**Author's Note: **__Don't be too mad at me for the cliff-hanger! Please review! Also, if any of you are Bones/X-men fans, I'm writing a cross-over called The Mutants on a Mission. Please check it out!_


	11. Prayers

_**Author's Note: **__Now, we're rolling! Question is: Where are my reviewers? Sometimes I wonder if you all just vanish . . . hmmmm . . . anyway, please enjoy!_

_Hermes, grant me the speed to get Dana to safety!_

Dana and I had been running for the past ten minutes and I was reciting every prayer I knew. The Gods had to help us! They couldn't just let Dana die! I looked down at the injured girl in my arms. The blood loss had slowed, but I knew that if she didn't get medical attention soon, it was going to be bad.

_Asclepius, please stop the blood loss and help Dana stay alive!_

I considered flying, but I had never flown with someone who had a head injury and I wasn't willing to take any chances.

Especially with Dana.

For some reason, this girl seemed like a younger sister to me. I just wanted to protect her and see her happy. True, I thought of all women as my sisters, but Dana was different. She . . . I'm not sure how to say it. I thought of her as my own flesh and blood.

And that's why I couldn't let her die.

Because if she did, part of me would die too.

"Heya Wonder Woman!" I recognized that voice.Harley Quinn stepped out from some bushes. I had no idea how she got in front of me, but I knew that I was being cornered.

"Get out of my way," I growled, pulling Dana closer to me.

"Now, see, Mistah J would get mad if I did that." She replied grinning evilly.

"Move Harley, before I make you move." She began to laugh.

"That's one funny joke, WW." Harley took a few steps closer to me and Dana. "Like you can actually get anywhere while that girl has a serious injury like that."

"I'm only saying this one more time, Harley." I met her gaze. "Move." She folded her arms across her chest.

"No."

I sighed. There was no avoiding it. I gently put Dana down on the ground and then punched Harley in the face. She flew back into a tree. I scooped Dana up and began to fly upwards.

Harley quickly pulled out a teddy bear and tossed it up the air. I quickly dodged the explosion, but it made me drop Dana. Harley caught her and I quickly moved towards them.

"Give her back!" I shouted. Harley smiled and pulled out a gun and placed it to Dana's temple.

"Kay, this how it's gonna work." Harley began to explain. "You come with me peacefully or I blow Dana's brains everywhere." She pressed the gun harder on Dana's head. "Your choice."

I had no choice.

I gave up.

"You win."

"Course I do." Harley replied. She slung Dana over her shoulder which made me cringe. "Come along now." She started to walk off and I had no choice, but to follow her.

I looked up at the sky.

_Please, protect us!_

_**Author's Note: **__That's not good, is it? Next chapter will be Batman's and Joker's fight!_


	12. No

_**Author's Note: **__Um . . . hi? Remember this story? Well, it's back! Sorry for taking forever! (bows) I lost my muse for this story and then started working on so many others that I . . . well, kind of forgot about this one. Anyway, please enjoy and expect frequent updates from now on!_

I charged first and landed a punch. Joker was sent flying backwards. This would be the perfect time to let all of my anger and fury out. Joker regained his balance and chuckled dryly.

"Well Bats, you still have one hell of a swing," He remarked. "But, you aren't the only one with tricks." He pulled out a spray can and I jumped up into the air right as the green mist filled the area. It was poison gas and I knew I had to get Terry out of the area before it spread to him. I landed myself near Terry and saw that he was regaining consciousness.

"What the hell happened?" He muttered.

"No time to explain," I answered. "We've got to stop Joker." The younger man nodded and we both faced Joker.

"Not so fast you two," He chided. "We're still missing some guests!" At that exact moment, Harley entered on the scene, an injured Dana in his arms. Beside me, I could feel the fury coming off of Terry.

"Lookie what I found!" Harley exclaimed as she passed Dana into the Joker's arms."

"Well done, Harley!" The Joker told her. "And look, it's Wonder Woman too." The look on Diana's face will forever remain in my mind. It was a mix of pain, anguish, grief, and devastation. Never had I seen the Warrior Princess so low before. I wanted to kill Joker for causing that look. I wanted to give into my fury and destroy him, but I knew I couldn't. Just because Bruce Wayne could lose his temper, doesn't mean Batman could.

"So, Mistah J, what are we gonna do now?" Harley smirked at me and Terry and I felt my blood boil beneath my skin. "Can we take over this town?"

"Harley, my dear, we're gonna do that and more!" He laughed sickeningly and tightened his grip on Dana. "But, grab Wonder Woman and let's go." Harley grabbed Diana and I knew that she was capable of getting away, but she knew that Dana would be killed. She let herself be dragged off by Harley. The Joker followed her and his laugh echoed through the now deserted garden.

"Dana," Terry mumbled and he began to pace. "God, no, please, not her."

The only thing that I could process was Syntyche's prophecy:

_Diana, Princess of __Themyscira, will die and there will be nothing you can do to stop it, mortal! That is her fate!_

"No," I mumbled.


	13. Split Personality

_**Author's Note: **__Ok, short chapter again. Sorry, but I needed to get this out there first before I could do a huge Dana chapter. So, please enjoy and know that a bigger chapter is coming next time! _

For a second, there was complete shock.

Seeing both Diana and Dana being taken by a madman was something that no one—no matter how experienced you were—could get used to. I felt pain in my usually calm heart and looking at Terry, I could tell I wasn't the only one. Bruce Wayne was screaming for revenge and to rescue Diana, but Batman took control. The pain subsided and I turned to Terry.

"We've got to go to the cave," I ordered, pulling him up. "Get up!" He stood, but his eyes were still filled with the shock over losing her—his beloved. Alfred always encouraged me to connect to people and especially with Diana, but look where connecting got them. Terry was experiencing something he could've avoided if he had simply become the Batman. Now, look at him. He was nothing but a weak—

Bruce Wayne cut off the Batman.

He was weak because he had lost the one person he cared for so deeply? That made him human!

"We've got to save them," Terry muttered, stopping the argument. "We have to."

His desperate voice pulled the two parts of me back together.

"We will," I promised because I realized that my life depended on this. If we didn't succeed, Bruce Wayne would die and all that would remain would be the cold Batman. "Let's go to the cave."

He nodded but his eyes had lost the life that they used to hold. I realized then and there that it wasn't just my life on the line; it was Terry's as well.

And I swore that everything would work out.

_**Author's Note: **__Review please! _


	14. No Escape

_**Author's Note: **__Oh my God, I am so sorry for not updating this for so long! Wow, the time has just flown by. Well, good news is that I'm going to work hard to update more often. Please continue reviewing and supporting me! Thank you! _

I was floating in a frigid dark abyss.

Where was I? Images flashed before me on the plasma screen of my mind. The Joker had showed up, Terry and I had transported Mr. Wayne from the past to our future, and then what? I tried to think, but an acute pain cut off all my thoughts. I was hurt and probably pretty badly. God, I wanted to see Terry.

"Dana?"

"Diana?" I called out cautiously as I forced myself to stand up. A freezing gust of wind tried to force me back, but somehow I kept moving one foot in front of the other. I had to do this. I needed to get out of here. Wrapping my arms around me, I gritted my teeth and kept moving. "Diana!" I needed some help, some guidance as how to get out of here.

"Dana, please," Diana's voice was hushed and I could sense worry behind her words. "You need to wake up."

"Where do I go?" I asked, desperately trying to find my way out of this maze that was my mind. I missed Terry. I wished he was here because I felt so alone and scared. Still, I had been able to do lots of things without Terry and I could do this too.

"Dana," Diana's voice was a whisper now, but full of fear and pleading. "Oh Hera, help her." And just like that, a light appeared in front of my path. I stared at it cautiously for a few seconds before I realized that this might be my only chance out. I had to take it. Taking a deep breath in, I walked towards the light and stepped into it.

"Dana Tan," A commanding voice said. "Return to the world you were meant to be in!" The light was warm and comforting and I let myself fall into it. Gradually, it faded away and the heat was replaced by the cold concrete floor. I opened my eyes and Diana smiled.

"Oh, thank Hera," She muttered as she helped me sit up. "I was worried that you weren't going to wake up again." It was then that I finally took a look at our surroundings. We were in a prison cell, but in an abandoned factory. I could smell a sea breeze though and I knew that we had to be close to the coast.

"What happened?" My mind was throbbing and while I wanted to remember myself what had happened, my mind had other ideas.

"Joker came and you hit your head," I remembered the ground shaking until the pavement came up to meet me. Then, everything had become black. "I managed to stop the bleeding, but you need to take it easy."

"And the others?" I questioned quietly as Diana let her gaze drift to the ground.

"The Joker and Harley used you as leverage," She explained and shame filled me. Dammit! How could I be so stupid! "And they took us."

"Can you get," I lowered my voice because I knew from experience that walls had ears. "Could you escape?"

"Yeah," Diana nodded. "But, Dana, they'll shoot you if I even try and with that head injury, you wouldn't stand much of a chance." I glanced around the room nervously. The Joker and Harley were nowhere to be found which was never a good sign. Still, Diana and I had to do something!

"There's got to be some way to get out of here," I muttered. "Or to at least get a message out." Diana's firm arm gently tugged me to look at her.

"Dana," Her voice was soft and kind. "Please, try to relax. An escape attempt will only get us into more trouble and could cost you your life." I sighed. We couldn't play hostage for the Joker, but I knew that she was right. We didn't know how much security this place had or even where we were. It was best to wait it out.

"I know," I mumbled. "But I just wish . . ." My voice trailed off, defeated.

"It'll be ok," Diana assured me with that wonderful smile of hers. "The Gods will protect us."

I nodded, but I knew that if the Gods were really looking out for us, they wouldn't have allowed this to happen in the first place.

_**Author's Note: **__Reviews are greatly appreciated! _


	15. Saving Her

_**Author's Note: **__Please enjoy!_

Terry furiously typed on the computer and it was the only thing that seemed to be holding me to this world. My mind was so scattered and I felt so lost—so helpless. Batman was never helpless. I wasn't supposed to be helpless.

"Anything?" My voice was calm and collected. To Terry, I must've appeared indifferent—I wished that I really was. Diana . . . she had changed me. I had let her change me into something that I wasn't sure I wanted to be. Caring for her would be a sign of weakness. She would be a target that my enemies would try to destroy and I wouldn't be able to live myself if she paid the price for being with me. I had lost people before and I wasn't going to do it again.

"Not yet," Terry replied angrily. "I'm not even sure what to look for!" He pounded the keys and I knew that we were both at a dead end and if we didn't get our acts together, both Diana and Dana would pay the price.

"_You know, Master Wayne," _Alfred's voice echoed off the walls of the cave. _"I've been thinking."_

"_Uh-oh," _I chuckled, typing some things into the very same computer that Terry was using now. _"What is it that you've been thinking about?"_

"_Well, to keep up your appearances," _Alfred had smiled deviously. _"Perhaps you should get a girlfriend. That would show the world that Bruce Wayne is much too busy to go and play vigilante in the middle of the night." _

"_That would be imp—"_

"_Impossible, sir," _Alfred had replied accordingly. _"But Master Wayne, I've seen how much you've taken an interest in her highness."_

"_Diana and I are not—"_

"_Just give it some thought, would you Master Wayne?" _Alfred had said as he began to exit the cave. _"After all, the heart wants what the heart wants whether Batman likes it or not." _

"I found something!" Terry snapped and I cast out of my memories. Alfred . . . I hadn't realized how right he might've been. But, it didn't matter now. I needed to save Diana.

I had to save Diana!

_**Author's Note: **__As always, review please! _


	16. Hairband

_**Author's Note: **__Sorry for a long update time and a short chapter, but I figured something was better than nothing. Happy holidays to you all! _

I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

How could this happen? How did the Princess of the Amazon Warriors get captured and forced to play prisoner to a madman? A cough beside me told me the reason—Dana. For some reason—be it good or bad—I felt a connection to this girl. It went beyond the mere fact that she was my sister and whatever it was told me to stand by this girl, no matter what.

"Diana," Dana looked sad, but determined and as I met her gaze, I could see she had something up her sleeve. "Look." She held in hands the hair band that had done her hair. Smiling mischievously, she showed me a little bat insignia on it.

"What is—?" I began to ask, but she held up her finger in front of her mouth and told me to remain quiet. Swiftly, she had pressed the bat symbol and it glowed red.

"This was Terry's birthday present to me," She explained simply. "And while I had his tracker disabled before, it'll probably come in handy now." I grinned and patted her head. Goddesses bless this smart child!

"Heya!" We jumped and faced Harley Quinn who was smirking. "Mistah J wants tah see Missy Dana." She opened the cell and pulled Dana out. I thought about fighting her, but before I could react a gun was once again pressed to Dana's head.

"Diana!" Dana exclaimed and I tried to exude some aura of calm to try and relax her.

"Now, now," Harley told us. "This is just a precaution case Wonder Woman tries something funny!" Slowly, she backed away from the cell and then shut the door. Dana frantically mouthed the words "hair band" and I nodded. I would hold onto this with my life.

Dana vanished and I tried to suppress the worry bubbling up inside of me. It was going to be ok. We would all get through this. And yet, Dana still had that horrible head injury and what did Joker want with her?

Silently praying to Hera to keep us safe, I stared down at the little hair band. This could be our only hope of getting out of this mess alive. I hated feeling dependant on others, preferring to instead find my own way out of tough situations, but now I was glad.

Help was coming. I just hoped it would come in time.

_**Author's Note: **__Please review! _


	17. Shot

_**Author's Note: **__I know, it's been over a year since this has been updated and I'm sorry for the long delay. Suffice to say, I had a case of severe writer's block. But, I'm back now! Please enjoy this chapter!_

"Aw, wittle Dana doesn't want to play?" Harley cooed as she punched Dana in the gut once more. "What's wrong, sweetie? Ya homesick or somthin'?" Dana steeled her gaze and forced herself to look intimidating. She couldn't allow this clown or his crazy girlfriend see how much she was in pain, how scared she actually was. She had dealt with crazy people before—she could handle this. She had to handle this until Terry arrived.

"Let me go." Dana hissed, forcing her voice to sound like the scariest person ever.

"Let you go?" Joker repeated incredulously. "Now, why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't—" Dana began but Joker slapped her across the face. Dana coughed and a few drips of blood trickled down her lips. Still, she refused to look weak.

"You know," Joker began almost conversationally. "I hate being told what to do!" He punched her in the gut once more and a scream of pain escaped Dana's lips. "Oh, did that hurt?"

"Ya know, she's ain't bein' very nice, Mistah J!" Harley exclaimed.

"You're right Harley!" Joker replied enthusiastically. "In fact, Dana here has been downright rude! Let's see if I can't turn that frown upside down!" He pulled out a gun and placed it against her temple. Dana froze and felt panic seize her heart. She was going to die here, wasn't she?

* * *

Bruce tried to remain calm, even though he was extremely worried about Diana. After all, the prophecy of her death still rang through his mind and Bruce wondered if he could save her. A vision of Diana's cold body filled his mind and he instantly shook his head in order to dispel the vision. He had to focus!

"Dana's signal is about a mile away," Terry informed the older man as he piloted the plane quickly through the skies of Neo-Gotham. "We'll be there in about a minute."

"Good," Batman replied. "Lucky that she had that with her."

"It was her birthday present," Terry explained. "I'm just glad that she kept it with her." Batman nodded, though he didn't know why he felt the need to fill the silence. He was Batman, for God's sake! He didn't show emotion, didn't feel emotion. And yet, when it came to Diana, he was undone. He couldn't just be the fearless Batman when it came to her. She made him Bruce and made him feel things—things he never expected to feel again after his parent's death. Love, kindness, comfort, those were all things he had given up when he became Batman.

But Diana made him experience these things again.

If she died . . .

"We're here!" Terry interjected suddenly and Bruce tensed up. He would make the Joker pay for pulling stunt like this on him. Summoning his rage, Bruce vanished under the mask of Batman once more.

* * *

"You going to kill me?" Dana questioned, her voice betraying no hint of fear.

"I'm thinking about it," Joker cackled. "I mean I know how Batsy hates to have to clean up the blood from the floor."

"Are ya scared?" Harley eagerly asked.

"No," Dana replied simply, though her heart was pounding in her chest. The cold barrel of the gun dug into her temple reminding her that death was around the corner. "Killing me will get you nowhere."

"Nowhere, huh?" Joker echoed as he began to laugh. "You have an interesting way of thinking Dana!" He knelt down to meet her level and pushed the gun against her temple even harder. Dana winced and bit her lower lip. She wouldn't cry, she wouldn't be weak—she wouldn't be the damsel in distress! If she was going to die, she was going to die fighting!

"Can we kill her, Mistah J?" Harley inquired, her voice bored. "She's no fun!"

"We'll see," Joker answered, his eyes never drifting away from Dana's. "We'll see."

* * *

Diana couldn't help but feel the dread that was accumulating in her body. She felt like something bad was going to happen and the fact that she was powerless to stop it, made her feel ever worse. She was an Amazonian Princess and she couldn't do anything to help protect Dana or to save her. Her mother would be so angry with her for here she was, relying on men to save her.

"Hera, give me strength." Diana prayed softly.

And that's when she heard the gun shot resound through the walls of the room.

_**Author's Note: **__I know, I ended with a cliffhanger! Well, I'll be updating again soon so don't worry! Please review! _


End file.
